


Midnight Hour

by toomanyshipstosail



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyshipstosail/pseuds/toomanyshipstosail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe finds himself reflecting in the wee hours in the morning.  Finn is there to help put things in perspective.  Poe/Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Hour

He found himself frequently thinking about his parents. His time on Yavin with them meant more to him than anything. He had such fond memories of both his parents, but on this day he found himself thinking about his father.

His mother taught him how to be a good pilot, but his father taught him about how to be a good man. To stand up for those who could not stand up for themselves. To always look for those who need help, and to never back down for a challenge.

He often times wondered what kind of a father he would make. Would he be able to impart the same wisdom that his father did with him.

He knew if his father could see him now, he knew he’d be proud. Still, it was hard not having him around to know for sure.

It was a rare, quiet moment. He sat at the end of his bed, looking out the window and revisiting his childhood. The moon shone bright through the window, it was the only illumination in the room. He sat in the dimly lit room, feeling that the shadows might consume him.

Just when he thought he was at his darkest, the bed shifted. He could feel it happen before it did, but he refused to turn around, just in case his bedfellow didn’t awaken fully.

“Poe?”

“Hmm?”

Finn rolled over to be closer to him. Poe relished in his warmth. Finn was always warm, especially when Poe needed him the most.

“Something wrong?”

“Huh? No. Just thinking.”

“Well, come back to bed. We’ll think together.”

“Hmm.”

Poe took the invitation, and snuggled into Finn’s warm embrace.

“So, what were your gloomy thoughts?”

“How did you even know?”

“I always know. I can read you like a book.”

“It was nothing. Really.”

“Don’t lie to me Dameron.”

Poe let out a low growl, which only made Finn grin that stupid little cocky grin that made Poe fall for him in the first place.

“I was thinking about my folks.”

“Hmm. And?”

“And I miss them, okay? I didn’t want to bring it up, because, you know…” he trailed off, not wanting to look Finn in the eye.

“It’s okay for you to miss your family, Poe.”

“I know that, but–”

“But nothing. Look, I might not have known my family, but that doesn’t negate your feelings. We’ve been through a lot, you and I, and I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me about things.”

Poe sighed, but allowed Finn to pull him closer. 

“I just worry what they’d think of me now.”

“They’d think that they raised a kind, witty, and caring man. They’d be proud.”

“Why do you always know the right thing to say?”

“Because you love me, that’s why.”

“That I do. That I do.”

In Finn’s embrace, he was able to fall back asleep, knowing that he was unconditionally loved, not only from his parents, but from the man who saved him in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was an in-flight challenge that my girl Jenna gave me while I was flying back home from San Francisco. Rough one-shot, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
